


hindi naman siguro

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Filipino, Filipino!au, M/M, Other, Romance, Tagalog, Tagalog!au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: baekhyun likes to lie to himself.





	hindi naman siguro

inantok si chanyeol the moment he stepped into baekhyun’s condo.

 

 

chanyeol texted him before he came. he said that he wanted to see baekhyun after his classes because they haven’t each other for so long, and that kind of validates their bro code that they need to at least hang out kahit isang beses lang sa isang linggo.

the both of them maintained their friendship for years. nung high school, strong pa din naman sila as bffs kahit paghiwalayin pa sila ng mga divider ng kanilang classrooms. from first year to fourth year, sabay grumaduate ng may ngiti sa mga mukha at diplomang kanilang ipinagmamalaki sa lahat.

college came in. they still see each other but schedule conflicts made them quite separated from each other but sometimes, makikita mo yung isa naghihintay sa labas para sunduin yung isa at sabay umuwi, chill lang.

 

 

pero nakakalungkot lang isipin na yung huling text ni chanyeol is _i can’t today eh. grabe yung plates this week._ that was sent almost 2 weeks ago kaya ayun, nagulat si baekhyun nung nakareceive siya ng text from chanyeol.

 

 

chanyeol’s limbs are literally everywhere, sprawled all over baekhyun’s sheets.

 _napakalaki naman kasi nitong gagong ‘to_ , baekhyun said to himself as he stood by the door and watch the other man sleeping on his bed.

 

 

magdradrama na talaga si chanyeol, kaso hikab siya ng hikab kaya pinahubad ni baekhyun yung sapatos and jacket ni chanyeol at pinaderetso sa kama. pagkahiga ni chanyeol, tulog mantika na siya agad.

wala nang nagawa si baekhyun kaya inayos nalang ni baekhyun yung mga gamit ni chanyeol, nagpakulo ng mainit na tubig at ibinuhos dun sa cup noodles niyang seafood flavor.

 

 

nakatayo pa din si baekhyun, body leaning against the door.

 

pinagmamasdan niya lang si chanyeol at ng maamo niyang mukha.

 

isinarado ni baekhyun yung pintuan ng dahan-dahan at umupo sa tabi ni chanyeol.

 

chanyeol’s eyebrows are furrowed which baekhyun chuckled in amusement but he was kind of bothered by it so he touched the middle of it slightly upwards and ayun, nagrelax na yung face ni chanyeol.

 

_cute mo naman, chanyeol._

 

and baekhyun thought it was also cute that chanyeol texted him out of nowhere kasi marami raw siyang sasabihin sa kanya.

 

“ano naman yun, chanyeol?” bulong ni baekhyun sa natutulog niyang kaibigan. pero hindi niya ginising ito. tinignan niya lang uli at napansing parang wala talagang tulog si chanyeol. his dark circles are prominent, his shoulders looked like it found heaven when it touched the mattress na kaninang nakaslump nung pinapasok siya ni baekhyun.

 

biglang dumilim ang kulay ng langit nung napansin ni baekhyun sa bintana niya na umuulan na. he stood up from the bed, opened the curtains of his window and turned on his cute tiny lights na naka-hang sa wall niya para hindi magising si chanyeol.

 

tapos tinignan niya uli si chanyeol but hindi na niya pinagpatuloy yung mga naiisip niya. instead, baekhyun left his room, leaving the other one to sleep alone.

 

 

baekhyun lied down on his sofa, scrolling through his facebook timeline and watching memes. tawang tawa pa rin siya dun sa video na pinagalitan si tito badang pero pinigilan niya yung tawa niya kasi may magigising.

 

speaking of the devil.

 

chanyeol walked out from baekhyun’s room. he seems like he is looking for him until he found baekhyun looking at him.

 

“gising ka na?” baekhyun asked.

“hindi pa ata.” chanyeol sneered.

_amputa._

 

“may niluto akong hotdog diyan. kain ka nalang.” baekhyun suggested but instead, chanyeol sat down on the other mini sofa that is facing baekhyun’s body.

 

“ay, hindi ka gutom?”

 

“teka lang.” chanyeol cleared his throat.

 

natatakot si baekhyun na magsalita si chanyeol kasi very unpredictable siyang tao. baka magsorry? magtampo? magopen up? kasi hindi sila nagkita last week?

 

 _pero hindi naman siguro_ , sabi ni baekhyun sa isip niya.

 

_sa tingin naman niya chill pa rin kami. okay lang._

 

“ano yun?”

 

“mamimiss kasi kita eh.” sabi ni chanyeol.

 

baekhyun rose and sat up on his couch. “bakit? anong nangyari?”

 

“lilipat kasi ako ng uni eh,” chanyeol scratched his head and continued. “i got accepted sa diliman and my transfer is on next sem.”

 

hindi inexpect ni baekhyun yung sinabi ni chanyeol.

_tangina naman, universe._

_lahat nalang?_

but baekhyun shrugged off the disappointment in his face and beamed a smile and said “that’s huge! congrats!” sabay punta kay chanyeol at tinabihan niya.

 

“but i won’t see you that much anymore.”

 

“alam mo,” kinurot ni baekhyun yung malaking biceps ni chanyeol and chanyeol whined in pain. “wag mo akong alalahanin. i mean, that’s UP! that’s a big opportunity for you.”

 

hindi naman ganun kaimportante si baekhyun kay chanyeol, well, according to baekhyun. who is he nga naman to be a hindrance to chanyeol’s future.

 

“hindi mo ba ako mamimiss?” chanyeol asked and stared at baekhyun. napalunok si baekhyun ng walang oras kasi _bakit ganun yung mga mata ni chanyeol, ang sad?_

 

“of course, i would.” baekhyun ruffled chanyeol’s hair and the taller one smiled. “tara, let’s celebrate! eat my hotdog.”

 

“gago ka talaga kahit kelan.” napangiti nalang si chanyeol sa kanyang cute na best friend.

 

 

months passed and hindi na masaya si baekhyun.

 

chanyeol transferred in up, baekhyun stays in ust.

 

tambak pa siya ng readings from different subjects because _liberal arts students are content wise and makers._

 

walang motivation para pumasok kasi.

 

there’s no chanyeol to look forward to at the end of the day.

 

 

and in baekhyun’s defense, it wasn’t chanyeol the reason why he is always late in class and often drifts off to sleep during lectures. the rainy weather daw kasi. hassle magcommute kapag ganito ang panahon. malumanay ang langit kaya ang mood ni baekhyun ay malumanay rin. color ring?

 

 

the bell rang and that marks the end of their class. he slowly walked out from his classroom and went towards the exit.

and there’s no chanyeol who is waiting for him in the cold rain with an umbrella on his hand and a smile plastered on his face that says _hi, baekhyun._

 

weeks passed and baekhyun’s facebook notifications are almost empty except for announcements from different university related groups na dating tadtad ng _Park Chanyeol tagged you in a post._ iba na rin yung kasama ni baekhyun if he decides to eat lunch sa kfc na dating tinatakasan ni chanyeol yung class niya just to catch up with baekhyun.

 

chanyeol’s last text message was _can we move sa katapusan? medyo maraming parties yung aattendan ko next week eh._

 

iba na rin yung cover photo ni chanyeol. bagong friends na ni chanyeol yung nakalagay dun na dating picture ng sunset which baekhyun took when they went to roxas boulevard to watch the sunset na hiningi ni chanyeol because in that way, it will always remind him of baekhyun wherever he goes.

 

 

and in baekhyun’s defense for the second time, he doesn’t miss chanyeol nor crave for his attention. he will continue to blame the sky, its gloomy weather and the world’s constant mishaps. he also believes that everyone will have that moment where you will meet new people to add more experiences in life, that their friendship is not slowly fading into the dark.

 

baekhyun continuously denies that he didn't like the sight of chanyeol sleeping on his bed where his mind and soul is being carried away by the sweet silence of comfort that night, that he is not contented on how things are for the past few years, that some words are just stuck on the tip of his tongue, hoping that chanyeol will feel the sound of his heart. 

 

baekhyun will also deny the fact that he has always been curious about how chanyeol's eyes were filled with sadness when he said he was going to transfer. maybe it's because he had grown inseparable with baekhyun for all of his life or maybe there's something more– a message, a question, a hint.

 

and baekhyun will always deny that he loves park chanyeol like he denies that he has not been crying and overthinking for most of his nights because he can feel that they’re already being distant to each other, that there’s no way for them to bring back things the way they were supposed to be.

 

 

_handa akong mabuhay sa aking kalokohan – kung wala ka sa aking buhay, walang kalungkutan._

 

 


End file.
